


ultimate candy land!

by drainz



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainz/pseuds/drainz
Summary: “No, it's okay.” Azami's voice already sounds shy, and he's annoyed at himself for it. “All that's kind of why I called, actually. Not the blog, but, like –”“– Me?” Kumon jokes.“Yeah,” Azami says earnestly. His face is burning; he's glad Kumon can't see him. “… I miss you.”Kumon's mouth drops open a little in surprise, but then he chews his lower lip nervously, telling himself to just for once, be cool.///Kumon, Juza, and Muku are home for the holidays, and Azami's back at the dorm.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	ultimate candy land!

“S'your turn.”

Juza nudges him, but Kumon shakes his head, pouting a little. “Nuh-uh, it's Muku's now 'cause I got stuck in Triple Licorice last turn. Stupid Lord Licorice.”

“The Candy King would be proud of you for being so honest, Kyuchan,” says Muku, giving him a pretty proud smile, himself. 

That makes most of his grumpiness fade away, but he still mumbles “I'm not five, Muku,” when his cousin pats his head. 

“I don't get why Lord Licorice is the bad guy,” Juza says thoughtfully while Muku draws his card. “Licorice ain't so bad. I like it.”

“You like _everything_ sweet, Juchan,” Muku teases, then frowns. “But it is sad that maybe the people of Candy Kingdom are prejudiced against some candies…”

 _BRRRING!_ A default cellphone ringtone sounds from the bed before Muku can get too worked up. 

Kumon gets up first, and, “Oh, it's mine!” takes his phone and starts to answer before looking at his family. “Do you guys mind?” 

“Nah. Your butt's still stuck in licorice for two more turns anyway.”

“Juchan!” Muku scolds, but he's laughing. “Go ahead, Kyuchan. I'll get you when it's your turn.”

Kumon gives a quick “Thanks!” and ducks out of his brother's bedroom as he answers the phone. “Hello?” 

_“Hey. It's me.”_

Kumon giggles. “I _know_ it's you, Azami. I have you in my phone.”

“… Yeah, well. Shut up.” He's laughing a little, too. 

_“You're_ the one who called _me!_ I guess if you don't need anything, though –” 

_“Hyodo_ –!” 

“Chill, chill! I wouldn't actually hang up on you.” Kumon laughs. “You sounded exactly like Settsu for a second, though!” 

Azami smiles to himself. “… It's always weirdly quiet around here without those two idiots bitching at each other.”

“Juza’s not an idiot!” 

“Neither is Banri. It's an expression.”

Kumon would beg to differ, but he reminds himself that Settsu is Azami's troupe leader, and Azami likes him. 

Azami scoffs. “Jesus. I can _hear_ you biting your tongue.”

“Azami, if he ever bullies you –!” 

“– You wouldn't do shit, because Banri would kick your ass into next month. And he's not a _bully._ Whatever he and your brother have going on, I'm pretty sure it's mutual.”

Well, that last part's kind of true – most of the time Juza’s good at avoiding fights. Kumon sighs. “Sorry.” 

“S'fine. I didn't call to talk about your brother, though.”

“Then…?”

“It's New Year's.” 

“Not for another hour, it's not,” Kumon points out as he goes to sit cross-legged on his bed. “I'm surprised you're still up, by the way. Aren't you worried about your skin?” 

“I've got a face mask ready for tomorrow morning,” he says, so casually that Kumon almost laughs. Of course he does. “And I might go to that ramen place you like, the one with the –” 

“– The pork!” Kumon finishes. “Because of the collagen. You remembered.”

“Well, yeah,” he agrees. “You're probably the only one in the dorm that actually listens to me about skincare. …You have really nice skin.”

“Woah, I get the beauty guru seal of approval?” 

Azami laughs. “I'm not a _beauty guru,_ Kumon.”

“You so are,” Kumon teases back. “I check out that blog you're on sometimes. It's totally for professionals.” 

“You read #Cosmetics?” 

“Well, only your articles. Or when they have good pictures of your looks.”

Azami draws his knees into his chest where he's sitting. “You're so weird…”

Kumon giggles. Azami's smiling, he can tell. “I'm not allowed to be proud of you?” 

“Ugh. Gross.”

“Okay, okay,” he says. “I can talk about how cool and talented you are some other time.”

_“Dude.”_

Kumon laughs even louder. “I'm done, I'm done! Sorry.”

“No, it's okay.” Azami's voice already sounds shy, and he's annoyed at himself for it. “All that's kind of why I called, actually. Not the blog, but, like –” 

“– Me?” Kumon jokes. 

“Yeah,” Azami says earnestly. His face is burning; he's glad Kumon can't see him. “… I miss you.”

Kumon's mouth drops open a little in surprise, but then he chews his lower lip nervously, telling himself to just for once, be cool. 

“Awwwh, Azaaaamiiii,” he draws out teasingly. “Is it that lonely back at the dorm? I'm sure Sakyo wouldn't mind if you wished him a Happy New Year.”

“D'you wanna die?” 

Kumon grins. “I miss you too.”

Azami buries his face in his knees. God, he can't do this. Should he even be saying stuff like this before meeting Kumon's parents? Not that it technically counts as flirting. 

“Promise?” But _that_ probably does! What is he thinking? Oh God. 

“Mmmhmmm,” Kumon hums playfully, but then adds, “I really do. I mean, I miss Sumi and Tenma and Izumi and everybody too, but like… when we had Christmas, and Muku's family came over and stuff, I kinda wished you could have come, too. Which doesn't make any sense because your family is huge and you guys probably have an awesome Christmas with crazy sword fights and stuff.”

Azami grins. “No, think more modern. Like tossing up empty beer bottles and shootin' 'em outta the air.”

 _“Woah_ –! So cool!!” 

“You know, my dad would love you. Probably try to put a gun in your hand the second he saw you, though.” Azami pauses, dwelling a little long on the image of Kumon with a pistol. Maybe in a suit like his brother wore for the first Autumn show – he's blushing again now.

“But that's illegal! Oh, but it'd be so _cool_ though –!!” 

Azami laughs. Can't forget, he's still Kumon. “… I was thinking about it then, too. I kept thinking, with how you pitch, you'd probably be a good shot. Better than that shitty old man, anyway.”

“So you've been missing me all break, too.” 

“Shut _up._ God, shut up.”

Kumon smiles shyly, pushing himself further into the corner of the bed and the wall. “Is it mean if that makes me happy?” 

“What?” 

“I like you thinking about me.”

Azami squeaks, feeling his whole face heat up. “Hey! Y-You can't just _say_ stuff like that!!” 

Kumon grins. “You're so cute, Azami.”

 _“Kumon!”_

“Hey, it's _your_ fault,” teases Kumon. He takes a silent deep breath. “If you weren't so perfect, maybe I wouldn't like you so much.”

Azami squeals in surprise and squishes his face into his legs. Kumon likes him. He can tell without seeing the mirror that he's red to the tips of his ears. 

“Y-You're – You're supposed to say that to me in _person,_ idiot!” 

There's a long pause. “… Then, will you let me?” 

Azami scrunches his eyebrows even though Kumon can't see. He's not all confident and – and _flirty_ now. He sounds nervous. 

“Will I what?” 

“Let me tell you in person? The day me and Juza and Muku get home. I'll do it right – I-I'll take you to lunch, we can go out and do something – I'll even talk to your dad if you want? Taichi said that part's important to you!” Kumon chews the inside of his cheek anxiously; he's been working up to this, but he didn't mean to get there for at least a few more months, let alone over the phone… he's so clumsy… 

///

“Muku? Are you guys comin'?” 

“Juchan, shh!” 

“You're eavesdroppin'? That's not like you.”

“It's Azami he's talking to.”

“… What're they sayin'?” 

Muku giggles. “That's what I thought, Big Brother.”

///

"… How prissy do you think I am?” Azami complains. 

“I don't –!” 

“– Look, you don't need – It doesn't have to be something fancy. We can just go get ramen or something like we always do. And. You can tell me.”

Kumon feels like he can breathe again, and he smiles. “That sounds good.”

“Then we'll do that. The day you get back, so you better not forget.”

“Like I'd forget I've got a date with you!”

 _“Kumon!”_

He giggles. “Well, am I wrong?” 

“… No. Shut up.”

“Hey – Christmas might be a bit much, but maybe next year we can invite you over for New Year's? We could teach you how to play Ultimate Candy Land!” 

_“Ultimate…_ Candy Land?” 

Kumon grins. “It's me and Juza and Muku's game. When we were little we would finish a game of Candy Land in like ten minutes, so we added our own rules and cards and characters and even used cardboard to make it bigger!” 

Azami smiles to himself. “That sounds ridiculous.”

“But it's really fun! We're actually –” 

Right on cue, there's a gentle knock on the door. “Kyuchan? It's your turn! But no rush, or anything!” 

“Okay, coming!” 

“– We're playing right now. Apparently my gingerbread man just got free from a licorice trap!” 

“Sounds… important, I guess?” 

“Very!” Kumon laughs. “I'll talk to you later, okay?” 

“Okay. Hey, wash your face before you go to bed.”

“Yes, sir!” 

“With face wash. Not hand soap.”

“I _know,_ Azami.”

“Just checking. Talk to you later.”

“Bye!” 

Azami smiles. “Bye, Kumon.”

He hangs up, and then Kumon does, and returns to his quest to save the Candy Kingdom. Midnight strikes with their parents coming in to wish the three of them a happy New Year, but a ping from Kumon's phone at 12:01 takes precedence over a toast. 

> happy new year, kumon  
> you said it, so i can say it too  
> i like you.   
> don't stay up much longer & remember to moisturize in the morning 

“What are you smiling about?” His mom teases. 

“Don' think it's any of our business,” Juza replies solemnly. 

///

“Hey, what's the 'Gumdrop Pass?'” 

“… You're kidding.”

“No way!” 

“Can I see what card you got?” Muku asks gently. 

“Here. Triple orange minus one green.” Banri shows him the front of the card, exactly what he said. 

Muku studies it, then the board, then the card again. “No, that's definitely the right space…!” 

“So…?” 

“It's a shortcut,” Azami explains, pointing at the board and tracing through the Gumdrop Mountains. “Look. That green space connects to this pink space, up here.”

“… Putting me ahead of you, Hyodo,” Banri says in an overly-pleased tone before sliding his gingerbread man along the Pass. 

“Unbelievable.”

Banri grins and leans into Juza’s side. “Hey, sweetheart, I can't help if the game of life is just rigged in my favor, can I?” He presses a quick kiss to the crook of Juza’s neck, and Juza faintly smiles. 

“Jackass.”

“Hey! No PDA zone!” 

Banri snorts. “Get out of Kumon's lap, then you can lecture me, kid.”

Azami blushes, and Kumon giggles. “He's got a point, baby.”

“… Fine, then,” Azami grumbles, then turns in Kumon's lap and kisses him. 

Kumon squeaks and blushes just as badly. 

_“Guys,”_ Muku says exasperatedly. “We've got a kingdom to save, here!”

**Author's Note:**

> hello, happy new year! not quite on time but that's ok. this is my first fic for a3! (but not the first one i _started,_ so look out for some juban smut if you're up for that lol.) yes this whole fic IS based on muku and juza talking about a nameless board game. i hope you liked it! come say hi on tumblr @neogangster if you want!


End file.
